


Досадная мелочь

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Юмор, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Трудовые будни на строительстве Звезды Смерти





	Досадная мелочь

— Я собрал вас, чтобы…

К подобным драматическим вступлениям шефа за столько лет можно было уже привыкнуть и пропустить мимо ушей, но присутствующим в кабинете ведущим сотрудникам проекта это опять не удалось. Повисла нехорошая пауза. 

Отстучав пальцами по столу первые такты имперского марша, Кренник обвел участников совещания мрачным взглядом, хмыкнул и продолжил уже нормальным тоном:

— Короче, господа, у нас проблемы. К нам собирается инспекция Объединенного командования. 

— Какого криф… кх-х-хе, — Шейт Водран поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся, — то есть зачем? Таркина в качестве надзирателя им уже не хватает?

— Хороший вопрос, — ухмыльнулся Кренник, включая голопроектор, — я бы сказал, риторический… Нате, любуйтесь. 

В воздухе над столом нарисовалась увеличенная проекция распоряжения, согласно которому генерал-лейтенанту интендантской службы Объединенного командования Гарвану Ферну предписывалось провести инспектирование «объекта особой важности ЗС-1» с целью «проверки организации несения службы и исполнения законодательства Галактической Империи в сфере борьбы с коррупцией». Распоряжение украшали грифы согласования военного министерства, ИСБ и канцелярии великого визиря. 

По мере прочтения документа участники совещания мрачнели в лице - все, кроме Галена, которому эта бюрократическая муть была традиционно до звезды.

— Собственно, вот, — Кренник еще раз, нарочито медленно, прошелся пальцами по столешнице, так что имперский марш в его исполнении напомнил похоронный. — Как вы, надеюсь, поняли, эта инспекция — часть проверки финансовой отчетности по проекту. 

— Но позвольте, — начал Водран, — что им тут-то делать? Вся документация…

— Я знаю, что вы сейчас мне скажете, — раздраженно прервал Кренник, — что вся бюджетная документация находится на Корусанте, и что у нас, спасибо финотделу и Таркину лично, даже каким-то чудом сошелся дебет с кредитом. Но есть нюанс… 

Упомянутый нюанс был известен большинству присутствующих. За туманной формулировкой «проверка организации несения службы» скрывалась задача по максимуму докопаться до разнообразных нарушений, присущих любому военному объекту: пыль, беспорядок, неряшливый вид подчиненных, нестыковки в бортжурналах, открыто валяющиеся на столах инфокарты с секретными данными и много чего еще. При надлежащем подходе из таких досадных мелочей можно было сложить картину, которая, будучи доложена на самый верх, могла стоить руководству объекта карьеры, а то и жизни. На «Звезде Смерти» объем неприятных мелочей соответствовал масштабу строительства — а значит, перспектива вырисовывалась весьма и весьма нерадостная. Хоть добавляй очередной пункт в список покушений. 

— В общем, — подытожил Кренник, смахивая ладонью голограмму с распоряжением, — с учетом того, что инспекция прибывает послезавтра, у нас есть сутки на устранение бардака. Всем все понятно?

— Это невозможно, — запротестовал Ромоди, — учитывая общую площадь станции, нам не хватит времени!

— Повторяю для особо одаренных: у нас есть целые сутки, — отрезал Кренник, доставая из-под стола початую бутылку бренди, — и чтобы этого слова — «невозможно» — я от вас больше не слышал!

— То есть, — вежливо уточнил главный специалист по кайберам, — у нас завтра субботник? 

— Что?.. — от неожиданности директор чуть не пролил бренди мимо стакана.

— На моей родной планете есть традиция в выходной перед приездом столичных проверяющих устраивать генеральную уборку, — невозмутимо пояснил Гален. — Выходной день называется «суббота», отсюда и субботник.

— Понятно. Надеюсь, в качестве традиции у нас это не приживется, — язвительно заметил Кренник. — Приказ о, хм-м, субботнике будет в рассылке через полчаса, а пока — все свободны. Готовиться можете уже начинать. 

Наутро грянул аврал. 

Дроиды-уборщики на станции, разумеется, имелись, но преимущественно в модификациях для уборки промышленного мусора, и перепрограммировать их на другие задачи времени не оставалось. Поэтому все монтажные работы, не требующие непрерывного цикла, были временно свернуты — с учетом полугодового отставания от графика еще один день погоды не делал, — а рабочий и инженерный персонал задействован в уборке всех восьмидесяти четырех уровней объекта. Швабрами, тряпками и чистящими средствами вооружились даже штурмовики и пилоты, за исключением патрулей периметра. Кроме собственно уборки предстояло привести в порядок оружие, транспорт и прочую технику, проверить соответствие формы одежды уставным образцам и почистить базы данных от косяков и внеслужебной информации. Следовало также учитывать, что инспектор имел право сунуть нос куда угодно, вплоть до карманов брюк и личных комлинков. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями. 

Абсолютно трезвый и, как следствие, чрезвычайно злой Кренник, в пять утра лично оттащив из кабинета в утилизатор мешок пустых бутылок, по дороге успел оценить масштаб бардака. В рубках и переходах станции обнаруживались то забытая банка из-под герметика, то упаковка от сухпайка, то не убранные под кожух провода и незакрепленные стенные панели, то роскошные отпечатки чьих-то пальцев по самому центру обзорного экрана. А еще — шерсть вуки. Она лезла буквально отовсюду, несмотря на то, что самих вуки на станции давно уже не было. Что творилось в некоторых жилых помещениях, цензурному описанию не поддавалось вообще. 

Директор по внутренней трансляции в отборных выражениях высказал личному составу все, что он думает по этому поводу, пригрозив расстрелом каждому, у кого обнаружит нечищеный бластер или постороннюю переписку в рабочем планшете, — и «субботник» начался. 

Раздав приказы и в который раз вспомнив что, если чего-то не сделаешь сам, этого не сделает никто, Кренник с тяжелым вздохом занялся приведением в порядок собственного кабинета. Через час, дотащив до утилизатора второй мешок с барахлом, он решил прерваться и для разнообразия отправился в ангар глянуть на шаттл. 

С шаттлом все было в порядке. Почти. 

Птерро не нуждался в дополнительных напоминаниях и еще вчера вылизал свою птичку до блеска и даже залатал и заново покрасил ободранную при очередной жесткой посадке обшивку. Но вот бортжурнал… Десятки записей с координатами прыжков в системы, которые Кренник официально не посещал, многочисленные отметки о внеплановых ремонтах и сотни аудиофайлов переговоров с борта шаттла, с обильным содержанием джеонозианского и хаттского, в ряде случаев даже не закодированные. За последние пять лет. 

Оценив выражение лица Птерро, с тоской глядящего в бесконечную череду строк на экране бортового компьютера, директор оторвал от уборки ТК-7716, поставив ей задачу аккуратно потереть все лишнее, при этом не оставив дыр. До того, как попасть по распределению в штурмовики смерти, девушка мечтала стать диверсантом спецназа и вдумчиво к этому готовилась, поэтому заметать следы в компьютерных системах умела не хуже иного «ледоруба». Итак, одной проблемой стало меньше. 

Галена директор решил не дергать — пусть приберется хотя бы у себя, как раз на сутки работы, — а его научной группе поручил убрать пыль и остатки мусора в орудийном модуле. Кайбер-кристаллы уже были размещены в энергоячейках, поэтому казалось разумным доверить уборку этой части станции разбирающимся в теме специалистам, а не какому-нибудь криворукому помощнику младшего техника. Оборудование целее будет. На поверку решение оказалось не из лучших, но выяснилось это не сразу.

Еще раз убедившись, что все при деле и ход уборки его личного пристального внимания пока не требует, Кренник решил продолжить раскопки у себя в кабинете, опасаясь, что в ходе них обнаружит много нового и интересного. Опасения были не напрасны. Из стенного шкафчика вслед за очередной полупустой бутылкой вывалилась стопка инфокарт, у которых, как выяснилось при беглом просмотре, гриф «для служебного пользования» был самой мягкой формой допуска.

Ругаясь сквозь зубы на чем Галактика стоит, Кренник просматривал карту за картой, лихорадочно соображая, что со всем этим теперь делать, когда дверь кабинета без предупреждения откатилась в сторону и за нею нарисовался начальник производственного отдела. Накануне по поручению Кренника Шейт, каким-то чудом добыв у приятеля в министерстве коды доступа, скачал инструкцию по нормам материального обеспечения флота и теперь методично обходил с планшетом помещения станции, сверяя мелочи по списку. 

— Сейф, — обреченно произнес он, застыв на пороге кабинета. 

— Что — сейф? — раздраженно отозвался Кренник, пролистывая список файлов на очередной карте. 

— Нету. А положено, — пояснил Водран, тыча пальцем в планшет с соответствующим параграфом инструкции. — Вам, как руководителю с приоритетным уровнем допуска, полагается личный сейф для хранения секретной документации. Да, вот этой, — он с кислым выражением на лице указал на горку инфокарт.

— С-ситхова задница, — выругался директор, со злости чуть не сломав карту в разъеме. — Лишних сейфов у нас, разумеется, нет? 

Водран уныло кивнул. 

— Ладно, я уже понял, в этом гиблом месте чего ни спросишь, ничего нет, а что есть, то не работает… Покупать — не вариант, значит, делайте из подручных средств, из обрезков обшивки, как хотите, но чтобы к вечеру этот криффов сейф был! 

Разобравшись с инфокартами, — вернее, всучив всю стопку для сверки кодов ТК-7716, невзирая на очевидное несоответствие формы допуска, — Кренник удосужился заглянуть в орудийный модуль и обнаружил, что и здесь все пошло наперекосяк. Грани кристаллов покрывали мутно-белесые разводы — а вся группа пребывала в растерянности, граничащей с паникой. 

— Это что? — зловещие нотки в голосе директора не сулили ничего хорошего 

— Это… мы тут попробовали… средством для мытья стекол, — пробормотал Уйон, демонстрируя наполовину пустую бутыль с жидкостью ядовито-синего цвета, — ну и вот… 

Кренник, испытывая жгучее желание от души врезать бывшему однокашнику по морде, нажал кнопку комлинка:

— Гален, срочно зайди в орудийный модуль. Срочно, я сказал! Бегом! 

— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Гален десять минут спустя, созерцая результат труда коллег, — таких экспериментов мы еще не проводили… 

— Гален, не мотай мне нервы! — взорвался Кренник, — мало мне своих проблем, так еще твои сотрудники, сука их мать, удружили! И что теперь? Только не говори, что всё пошло туке под хвост и теперь всю систему придется менять! 

— Надо протереть чем-нибудь спиртосодержащим, — подсказал главный специалист по кайберам, — аккуратно, тонким слоем. Должно помочь. Но спирт нужен качественный, а не тот, что нам выдали для протирки контактов в прошлом месяце… 

Качественное спиртосодержащее у директора имелось, поэтому он немедленно связался по комлинку с Матизом и потребовал принести полдюжины бутылок. Проследив, чтобы спиртное прибыло по назначению, а не затерялось где-нибудь, списанное на бой посуды при уборке, Кренник уже собирался покинуть модуль, но на пороге обернулся — и увидел, как Онопин отливает бренди из бутылки на свежую тряпочку… 

— Да что ж ты творишь, придурок, хатт тебя задави! 

В сердцах выругавшись, Кренник отобрал у болвана бутылку, щедро отхлебнул прямо из горлышка, дыхнул на поверхность кристалла и рукой в перчатке стер конденсат. Мутная грань кристалла разом обрела прежний блеск. 

— Тонким слоем — это вот так, идиот! 

Всучив бутылку первому, кто подвернулся под руку, и даже не разобрав, кому, Кренник вылетел из модуля, от души грохнув технической дверью. Ну и денек! 

Вернувшись через пару часов, директор застал всю группу во главе с Галеном в изрядном подпитии, — что само по себе не удивляло, — а вот с кристаллами опять было что-то не так. Поверхности кайберов сияли первозданной чистотой, но в глубине кристаллов медленно клубилось и переливалось какое-то мутное зеленоватое свечение. Судя по выражению лиц горе-уборщиков, результат вызывал подозрение и у них.

— Что на этот раз? — мрачно поинтересовался директор, предчувствуя недоброе.

— Реакция на спирт. А я всегда говорил, что они живые, — убежденно заявил Гален, подозрительно пошатываясь и пытаясь привалиться плечом к переборке. 

— Ага. Живые. И, похоже, в стельку пьяные, — Кренник закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь развидеть феерическую картину. Ладно бухие подчиненные, этих гауптвахта исправит, но кайберы… В таком состоянии кристаллы подключать опасно, рванет еще. 

— До испытаний, надеюсь, протрезвеют? 

— Д-должны, — ответил Гален не слишком уверенным тоном, уставившись в бутылку, где оставалось на донышке бренди. — Хотя вопрос следовало бы изучить… 

— Ладно, с этим потом, — отмахнулся директор, стараясь не думать, бывает ли у кайберов похмелье, а если да, то как это проявится наутро. — Валите все отсюда, и чтобы никаких экспериментов до конца инспекции! 

Нетрезвую научную группу как ветром сдуло — даром что с трудом стояли на ногах. Галена, правда, пришлось буквально тащить на себе до кабинета, где срочно протрезвлять. Кафом. Разумеется, в процессе рука незадачливого пьяницы дрогнула, и крепчайшим кафом удалось напоить также и новые форменные брюки традиционного для армии оливкового цвета. Пришлось отправить штаны в стирку, снабдив владельца штанов полотенчиком для прикрытия задницы и напутствием в спину: «Погладить потом не забудь!». Надежды, что Гален услышал и принял к сведению, не было никакой, и по-хорошему следовало поручить кому-нибудь проконтролировать исполнение — но под рукой, как назло, никого свободного от аврала не оказалось. К тому же техники под руководством Водрана наконец притащили сейф, спешно сваренный из отходов строительства, потом Птерро принес пачку нарядов на техобслуживание «дельты» для подписи задним числом, а потом наглухо завис резервный компьютер с недоформатированным реестром… В общем, за всем этим о Галене и его штанах Кренник благополучно забыл. 

Ближе к ночи все руководство проекта уже шатало от усталости и потряхивало от нервяка. Кренник, носясь по станции, почти сорвал голос ругней, торжественно обещая ввести в практику усиленные внеочередные наряды по уборке территории для особо отличившихся разгильдяев, — а под конец затеял тотальную проверку всего и вся на предмет недоубранного и недочищенного. В итоге к утру директор задолбал всех подчиненных и задолбался сам — зато помещения станции радовали невиданной чистотой и таким же невиданным порядком. Даже мусоросборник подвергся дезинфекции, что крайне огорчило дианогу. Раздраженная рептилия, вырвав с мясом внутренний аварийный люк, от греха подальше уползла куда-то в воздуховоды, и найти ее там так и не смогли. Хотелось надеяться, что проверке это тоже не удастся. В любом случае времени на более тщательные поиски твари уже не было — едва успели приварить на место оторванный люк, как с патрульного крейсера доложили, что шаттл инспекции уже прошел периметр и направляется к посадочному доку. Оставалось переживать неприятности по мере их поступления. 

Привычно запив стимуляторы кафом и взяв со спинки кресла плащ, — ТК-7716 все-таки успела его погладить, прежде чем отрубилась, — директор направился в ангар встречать высокого гостя. Выйдя из турболифта, он окинул взглядом заходящую на посадку «лямбду» правительственного образца, аккуратную «коробочку» штурмовиков, строй личной охраны в начищенной до блеска броне, из последних сил бодрящихся после бессонной ночи офицеров и инженеров… 

И похолодел. 

В первом ряду встречающих, в числе прочего руководства, стоял главный инженер проекта. 

В мятых брюках с усевшими после стирки штанинами. 

С самым безмятежным выражением на лице.

«Крифф, вылизать практически всё и напоследок так глупо проколоться!»

Кренник бросил на Галена испепеляющий взгляд — однако что-то предпринимать было уже поздно. 

Генерал-лейтенант Гарван Ферн — приземистый лысеющий человечек лет пятидесяти, с неожиданно цепким взглядом карих глаз — во главе комиссии из пяти офицеров интендантского ведомства неторопливо сошел с трапа челнока. 

Прищурившись, гость оглядел собравшихся, задержав взгляд на злополучном предмете обмундирования главного инженера. Ненадолго, секунд на пять. Гален продолжал безмятежно улыбаться, не замечая ни отчаянного взгляда директора, ни ужаса в глазах коллег.

Не удостоив проштрафившегося устным замечанием, генерал включил планшет и неторопливо набрал несколько строчек — и только после этого, растянув губы в ядовитой улыбке, встретился глазами с ожидающим выволочки Кренником. 

— Надеюсь, директор, — процедил проверяющий, — более серьезных недостатков на вашем объекте мы не обнаружим.


End file.
